Wounded
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Un raspón, algo de sangre, piel partida o magullada, músculos contusionados. Se fueron coleccionando a lo largo de los años y ninguna herida tenía menos valía que otra. En la memoria de Defteros, todas quedaban impresas. [Defteros x Aspros] Yaoi.


**Razón: **EventoTwinfest 2013 + Tema **"Látigo"** de la Tabla del LC Fanclub (foro SSY).  
**Dedicatoria:** A Tuts por su genial Aspros.  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Este fic surgió por una mezcla de factores. Tuti me sembró la idea de abordar la escena posterior a la plática de los gemelos luego de que Aspros protege a Defteros del látigo, pero no fue hasta que vi el fanart (que puse en el fic) que el oneshot agarró forma en mi mente. El autor del fanart es みずこ.

* * *

**[ Wounded ]**

* * *

Defteros cerró sus dedos. Sin abrir sus párpados del todo, elevó el ángulo de sus pupilas para apreciar la mirada de Aspros fija sobre la máscara. Las manos acariciaron el cuero unos momentos, se deslizaron hacia atrás, entre sus cabellos, y deshicieron las ataduras para liberar su rostro.

Entonces vio lo que había venido anticipando toda la tarde. Los ojos de Aspros perdieron la leve niebla del cansancio para encenderse con furor.

—¡¿De nuevo?!

Aspros apretó la máscara entre sus manos, tan duro que Defteros estuvo seguro de que la rompería en cualquier momento. Miró con atención, ansiando el evento. Dos segundos después se odió por ello y le arrebató la máscara para dejarla a salvo, a un lado sobre la cama en la que estaban arrodillados.

Trató de explicarse. Una persecución y una caída. Se raspó con el mismo metal y cuero de la máscara, y por suerte ésta no se rompió.

La información sólo turbó más a Aspros. Defteros volvió la mirada a su hermano mientras éste agitaba las manos cerca de su rostro, señalando su mejilla raspada, sin dejar de soltar reclamos y preguntas.

Defteros sólo escuchó y absorbió cada tremor en la voz alterada de Aspros, y cómo éstos se reflejaban sobre sus ojos que se habían tornado un tanto acuosos. Por la preocupación, la frustración, y aquello más profundo que le daba combustible a todo. Eso mismo que impedía a Defteros sentirse genuinamente mal por su descuido, o asumir que Aspros estaba enojado con él. Su actitud quieta, aparentemente intimidada, era inspirada por algo distinto.

Cada regaño del otro sólo tenía un significado para él.

_Te quiero._

—No me atraparon —dijo finalmente, callando a Aspros al instante. Defteros vio su mirada titilar, antes de que su rostro perdiera tensión, y luego no vio más porque Aspros lo abrazó y cualquier expresión que siguió fue escondida sobre su hombro. Por su respiración, adivinó que deseaba decir algo más, pero no llegó a escuchar ningún sonido.

«Ten más cuidado». Aspros se mordió la lengua. Equivaldría a «deja de existir».

En silencio estaban mejor. En silencio y cercanía. Defteros lo estrujó de vuelta.

No fue la última vez que el daño físico los acercó más.

Un raspón, algo de sangre, piel partida o magullada, músculos contusionados. Se fueron coleccionando a lo largo de los años y ninguna herida tenía menos valía que otra. En la memoria de Defteros, todas quedaban impresas.

En el cuerpo de Aspros eran huellas del esfuerzo sobrehumano que realizaba día a día para seguir el destino de su estrella. Pero en el suyo, desde la perspectiva de Aspros, cualquier marca indebida representaba un fallo que se adjudicaba, aunque fuera la imprudencia del mismo Defteros lo que las ocasionara.

Curiosidad imposible de amarrar. Necesidad intrínseca de perseguir a lo más brillante.

Defteros era incapaz de permanecer mimetizado en las sombras por completo, Aspros lo magnetizaba fuera. Una asomada entre la arboleda, el peligroso ascenso sobre árboles torcidos y muros carcomidos por las épocas. La oscuridad no podía retenerlo, siempre se veía impulsado a retar la frontera; lo que fuera necesario para que no perder su nutrimento visual.

Verlo entrenar, imaginarse a su lado, medirlo crecer y celebrar su progreso en silencio y a solas. Aprender de él y sentir que era parte de la grandeza en desarrollo.

Escuchar sus regaños después, cuando Aspros descubriera que había sido sorprendido por guardias o aprendices, y que no había salido librado de la violencia que el temor a la estrella del caos provocaba.

Nunca se disculpaba por ello, si murmuraba "lo siento", no era por arrepentimiento a lo que había hecho, sino por haber causado desasosiego a su hermano, y su voz acababa diluyéndose hasta que se apretaba el labio con el colmillo para evitar sonreír por el choque espumeante de emociones. No podía evitar sentirse un poco contento, aunque estuviera golpeado y doliera, y aun peor, a Aspros le doliera verlo así. En los gestos preocupados de aquél hallaba el mejor incentivo a su desmedida necesidad de _buscarlo_.

Hubo una ocasión en que sí experimentó la culpa como tal, completa y profunda.

—Te ayudo. —Recién regresaban al templo después de charlar bajo las estrellas, y Aspros se encontraba lidiando con el vendaje improvisado que se había puesto rato atrás, después del incidente.

—Yo puedo. —Manteniendo el brazo derecho lo más inmóvil posible, Aspros intentó retirar la venda. Defteros llegó a su lado, tocó su muñeca insistentemente y entretejió los dedos entre los del otro para convencerle de soltar la venda y dejársela a él.

—Lo sé. Quiero ayudarte. —No tenía que ver con las capacidades de Aspros o lo que éste necesitara, sino con el hecho vital de la unidad que conformaban. Aspros lo había anunciado al mundo —a su pequeño mundo— ese día, y la cicatriz que quedara en su hombro sería eterna garantía de que no eran más que dos vistas de la misma cosa.

Un latigazo y una promesa. La herida que se escondía bajo la venda debía haberle correspondido a él. Defteros descubrió el hombro de Aspros. La playera estaba rota donde había aterrizado el látigo. Sus dedos apartaron con cuidado la tela manchada de sangre para exponer la piel lastimada, sobre la cual sus ojos se enfocaban sin cese y con apariencia ensimismada. Aspros no dejaba de mirarlo sobre el hombro con exceso de curiosidad. Sin decir nada, mientras rumiaba la reciente conversación, permitió que Defteros le retirara la playera, que limpiara la herida y la volviera a vendar.

Aspros sintió el «gracias» tras cada acción de su hermano. El «creo en ti» que iba desde las pupilas de aquél hasta su piel, erizando con cada mirada reverencial y sobrecogida. Y agradeció el dolor, porque sucedía sobre él y no sobre el otro, porque le había dado la oportunidad de defenderlo abiertamente y confesar la determinación que había estado bullendo en él desde que todo inició, pero que apenas tomó forma de palabras hoy.

Defteros lo había llamado soñador, pero Aspros sabía que su hermano había tragado la promesa entera en cuanto surgió de sus labios. Lo vio en sus ojos encandilados tal como en estos momentos adivinaba sus pensamientos y los sabía incluso más utópicos que los suyos.

—Ya está —murmuró el menor, y después de palpar cuidadosamente sobre la nueva venda para asegurarla, hizo ademán de alejarse.

—Aguarda. —Aspros usó su brazo lastimado para sostener el de Defteros. Dolía lo justo para que se sintiera bien. Correcto. Curvó sus labios ante la anticipación de su hermano y plasmó su incipiente sonrisa sobre una mejilla con aroma a cuero.

Defteros dio un respingo, parpadeó, abrió la boca y alzó los brazos. Si buscaba un abrazo, no se concretó. Si planeaba decir algo, no sucedió. Aspros lo besó.

Él se quedó de piedra y lo miró con ojos desorbitados, tardo en entender. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, al igual que siempre, lo que Aspros proyectaba se le infiltró por la piel con naturalidad y asimiló que esta novedad era importante para él. Para ambos. Grata, además; inspiraba una tibieza expansiva dentro de él y pequeños destellos eléctricos a partir de los roces que sucedieron cuando se destrabó.

Muy cerca. Pero no lo _más cerca_. El tiempo se encargaría de llevarlos allí.

El tiempo y las heridas.

El entrenamiento de Aspros se volvió más encarnizado conforme se acercaba el momento de reclamar la armadura de Géminis. Llegaba muerto al anochecer, tapizado de moretones y golpes más graves que demandaban sangre, así como eventuales huesos fisurados.

Con la debilidad física venía un terrible malestar mental. Cuando se rendía en la cama y admitía no poder hacer más, era Defteros quien atendía las heridas esmeradamente. Aspros nunca agradecía sus cuidados. Se sobreentendía que apreciaba su presencia y su ayuda, y también que odiaba verse en tal situación, mostrando al otro las evidencias de cuánto le_faltaba_.

Defteros hablaba. Mientras Aspros yacía boca abajo, masticando en silencio su frustración, las manos del menor reparaban su piel rota y su voz llenaba el cuarto con murmullos. Defteros nunca decía nada particularmente interesante, si fueran otros oídos y no los de Aspros los que escucharan. Pero los animalejos que vio en el bosque, el nuevo escondite que descubrió, el mar tranquilo en el que nadó, y los diarios «Te vi, fue increíble», en referencia a alguna técnica o duelo, nunca podrían aburrir al mayor.

Sin embargo, había llegado a un punto en que la admiración de Defteros y su confianza incondicional no bastaban. Tampoco los besos que intercambiaban en momentos azarosos, usualmente después de las curaciones. De últimas, cuando se encontraba con Defteros, la piel de Aspros hormigueaba con la sensación de insuficiencia.

Él estaba más cerca del dorado absoluto y Defteros había crecido convirtiéndose en una sombra asquerosamente fiel. La mezcla de engrandecimiento y autoresentimiento lo llenaba de una ansiedad que no se depuraba ni con el máximo agotamiento físico. Pensamientos sobre la máscara, sobre él dentro de Géminis y Defteros tras Géminis lo asaltaban en momentos inesperados; cuando esperaba un golpe del oponente, cuando llevaba su cosmos al límite, o simplemente cuando su mirada nublada por el cansancio vagaba sobre la arena pringada de sangre.

Viró en la cama. El movimiento fue brusco, espantó al otro, quien enarcó las cejas antes de que las manos de Aspros tiraran de sus brazos. Chocaron en un beso y los quejidos de Defteros fueron ignorados. No duraron mucho. Aspros se despegó de él y golpeó sus labios con aliento encendido y provocador.

—No necesito que me cures. —Aunque ciertamente se sentía descompuesto, lo que le hacía falta era recordar a Defteros como parte de sí mismo, pese a que simularan orbitar hacia caminos inevitablemente divergentes. Aspros no lo admitiría. No lo permitiría.

Defteros concedió. Tembló ante el inédito tipo de exploración que las manos de Aspros iniciaron, su mirada vibró y se aclaró para captarlo todo. De pronto su tacto era desconocido, de un nuevo nivel fascinante y enredador. Sus labios también se comportaron diferente, más atrapantes y autoritarios que todas las veces anteriores, pero en la mirada de Aspros no sólo chispeaba la inquebrantable necesidad de ser complacido, sino una pizca de incertidumbre ante la posibilidad de que esto tampoco lo reparara.

Aspros guió las manos de Defteros sobre su propio cuerpo, pidiendo presión sobre cada magulladura curada por esos mismos dedos. Sus piernas lo ataron con osadía, su respiración entrecortada convenció a la del otro a descomponerse igual. Y luego no necesitó guiarlo más. Defteros respondió al calor engendrado y entendió lo que Aspros quería y lo que él mismo ansiaba en ese instante como nunca había deseado nada en su vida.

De nuevo el dolor empujándolos hacia el otro. Un dolor idóneo y soportable mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbraban a estar más que cerca. Sólo uno; genuinamente indivisible.

Temporal.

Cuando volvieron a lo que cada uno era, quedaba menos en Aspros que antes, y aunque a partir de entonces buscó rescatar lo faltante una y otra vez, obsesivamente, en Defteros, los pequeños vacíos sólo tendieron a expandirse.

Géminis lo parchó por un tiempo, ocultando lo que se había perdido, pero ni siquiera vestirse con el resplandor del sol sirvió para ser la luz que había prometido ser para él.

Cuando la traición del destino se hizo palpable y las piezas que había venido construyendo desde la niñez se desmoronaron entre sus dedos, lo poco de Aspros que había sobrevivido fue definitivamente asfixiado.

Aspros ahora sólo quedaba en Defteros. Retazos de recuerdos peleando con la realidad descuadrada que lo había arrojado violentamente a la luz.

Había hecho más que resignarse a ella, había buscado más hambrientamente, adicto a la fuente que ya no existía. Rodeado de ella, entre lava que no dolía, el pasado causaba un resquemor constante; ácido, dulce, oscuro, cegador.

Trataba de escuchar sólo el siseo del fuego, no los regaños ni murmullos cómplices; sentir simplemente la incandescencia, no los fantasmas de raspones ni los besos que los cubrieron.

Cauterizar y olvidar.

Del ayer ilusorio no quedaba nada más que la cicatriz sobre su frente.

* * *

**[f i n]**


End file.
